Desconstruido
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Após salvar a vida da Last Order, Accelerator acorda no hospital duvidoso do que realmente sente pela menina.


**To Aru Majutsu no Index não me pertence.**

**Título**: Desconstruído

**Gênero:** Amizade

**Anime/ Mangá:** To Aru Majutsu no Index

**Personagens:** Accelerator e Misakinha (Last Order)

**Classificação:** K

Boa leitura!

**DESCONSTRUIDO**

Abriu os olhos e sentiu-se terrivelmente incomodado pela claridade. Aquele não era seu quarto, era claro demais, limpo demais. Da janela aberta, uma brisa refrescante balançava as cortinas e preenchia o ambiente com perfume de jasmim. Deitada aos seus pés, enroscada com um gato, estava Last Order. Adormecida, trajava um vestido de verão verde-água com bolinhas brancas. Ela parecia bem, vivaz e corada, muito diferente da última imagem que Accelerator carregava dela.

Não sabia quando aquilo havia acontecido, quanto tempo havia se passado desde que a Last Order quase dizimara a rede MISAKA. Nem saberia precisar quanto tempo passara hospitalizado ou se já estava totalmente recuperado.

Sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça, provavelmente devido ao tiro que levara. Quanta estupidez, se arriscar por causa de uma menina que mal conhecia. Uma menina que não era mais do que um mero clone de uma esper qualquer. Mesmo agora, em sua mente ou em seu coração, não conseguia encontrar uma resposta plausível para suas atitudes.

Conhecera Last Order ao acaso, quando ela o perseguira pela cidade, pedindo ajuda e companhia. Como ela, mais uma Misaka do projeto, podia querer justamente a companhia dele, o maior algoz das irmãs? Era mesmo uma garota muito estranha.

=8=

"O que você tem na cabeça, afinal? Por acaso desconhece o que fiz a suas irmãs?" sorriu perante a lembrança daquele diálogo no restaurante, embora ele ainda lhe fosse bastante confuso.

"Misaka tem ligações neurais com todas as Misakas, então é claro que ela sabe" disse abandonando o garfo sobre o prato e voltando os olhos para o rapaz.

"Então como consegue ficar calma perante mim?" sua expressão não dava espaço para real curiosidade que sentia.

"Misaka aprendeu o valor de cada Misaka, se uma de nós morrermos a rede MISAKA continuará funcionando, mas cada Misaka tem uma existência única. E eu gostaria de te agradecer, se você não existisse o projeto não teria sido feito, e as Misakas nunca teriam ganhado vida" respondeu séria, séria demais para uma criança.

"Agradecer?" Accelerator estava confuso, mas não podia deixar isso transparecer, estampou no rosto seu sorriso mais sarcástico e continuou. "Isso não muda o fato que eu me diverti massacrando vocês."

"Isso é mentira" respondeu a garota, firme. "Você tentou várias vezes estabelecer uma comunicação com as Misakas. Qual era seu objetivo? Isso não era importante para o sucesso do experimento..."

"E como tripudiá-las poderia ser considerado comunicação?" perguntou irritado.

"Tudo o que você disse a elas, eram insultos, mas por que você fazia isso? Talvez quisesse assustá-las, afugentando-as para evitar qualquer tipo de conflito" teorizou a menina. "Mas nenhuma Misaka percebeu o sinal, o que aconteceria caso uma delas não quisesse mais lutar, o que você faria?"

=8=

Realmente o que ele faria se uma delas desistisse? Atacaria do mesmo jeito? Provavelmente não, Accelerator raramente dava o primeiro passo para uma briga, apesar de habilidoso e poderoso, ele era só um garoto magricela, sair no mano-a-mano com alguém era certeza de derrota, melhor esperar que o oponente o atacasse e simplesmente mudar o vetor da ação.

Mas por que aquela menina o via como alguém tão bom, tão generoso? Ele nunca fora generoso ou realmente ajudara alguém. Sempre distante de tudo e de todos, assim é que era bom. Sem amigos para se preocupar, família para chatear, era apenas ele, seu pequeno universo e seus grandes poderes, todas as atenções voltadas para isso.

Quando tudo isso mudara? Quando perdera para aquele esper de baixo nível? Talvez. Mas Accelerator não era coração mole de se comover com tão pouco, com besteiras sobre a importância da vida ou o valor da amizade. Então por que dera asilo a pequena Misaka, levara-a para almoçar e até arriscara sua vida para salvar a dela?

"É muito bom ter companhia, disse Misaka para si mesma."

Realmente era bom ter companhia. Alguém que não usasse um jaleco branco ou que se interessasse nele apenas por causa dos poderes. Que lhe perguntasse coisas fúteis como a cor dos cabelos ou por que arranjava confusão com facilidade.

Nunca tivera um amigo, não realmente. Desde que seus poderes despertaram, ele classificava as pessoas em dois tipos: as que fugiam dele, por medo dos seus poderes, e as que se aproximam, justamente pela grandiosidade dos poderes que possuíam. Ninguém queria saber se ele estava feliz ou com fome, apenas o julgavam pela intensidade de suas habilidades.

"Patéticos"

Nunca se sentiu realmente só com esse isolamento, acostumou-se, como a todas as outras adversidades da vida. Mas com Misaka era diferente. Ela não o temia, nem o admirava, o tratava como humano, como normal, gostava dele pelo que era. Gostava dele, quem antes havia gostado dele?

=8=

Sorriu ao pensar o porquê dela estar ali. Provavelmente Yoshikawa havia a trazido. Durante o procedimento para restaurá-la apagara mais do que o vírus, apagara boa parte da memória dela, a parte onde ele habitava. Infelizmente a única pessoa que realmente gostara dele sequer se lembrava de quem ele era. E pensar que realmente acreditou que salvá-la expiaria seus pecados e faria sua vida começar do zero.

"Ah, que bom que acordou, diz Misaka com empolgação" disse a garota sentada aos pés dele, encarando-o com o sorriso mais radiante do mundo. Accelerator estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que nem a vira acordar.

"O que faz aqui, fedelha?" disse com seu típico mau humor.

"Misaka ficou preocupada com Accelerator e veio todos os dias ver como ele estava, diz Misaka explicando a situação."

"Mas..."

"Misaka se recuperou do vírus e Yoshikawa contou a ela como você salvou Misaka e as irmãs e veio agradecer" a garota parecia muito séria. Encarou Accelerator por um tempo e baixou os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos.

"O que foi, garota?" perguntou ao vê-la triste.

"Misaka queria agradecer de forma adequada, diz Misaka desapontada, mas você não vai deixar..." levantou o rosto com os olhos chorosos.

"Tsc, faça como quiser" disse impessoal.

Misaka abriu um largo sorriso de contentamento, abriu os braços, debruçou-se sobre o rapaz e enlaçou o pescoço com os braços, num forte abraço, quente e reconfortante. Ela apoiou o rosto sobre o ombro e brincou com os dedos nos cabelos brancos que tanto gostava. Accelerator ficou satisfeito com o afeto, ao menos nessa posição, ela não o veria chorar.


End file.
